clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FunBot 2.0
I'm sorry if you'r posts are deleted, it's called an archive. It's archive 0 as it never exits. Well I read all your posts! :) __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Ph1n3a5and77! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- ShrimpPin (Talk) 23:02, February 24, 2012 My Quizzes Ha ha, it's time to revert my quizzes back to themselves Ph1n3a5and77, it's not funny to go into somebody elses quizzes, and then add your pages as the pages the answers lead to. ___The Ultimate Duck Lover 00:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Penstubal from Shops Yes. --Penstubal (talk) 16:12, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Meetup Techman129 (talk) 05:18, July 27, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: I meant to say 12:00 Penguin Standard Time! Really? Did u even read my comment? JWPengie (talk) 13:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Ph1, Please note that i moved Template:Ph1n3a5and77SignatureAugustToSeptember to User:Ph1n3a5and77/sign/2013-aug for now, as signatures are not allowed to be stored in your user space. You can sign it by typing: Also, feel free to rename this signature, but please keep it in a sub page of yours. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:28, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Background Can I have the nyan cat background plz Thanks! Coffree (talk) 18:25, August 17, 2013 (UTC) O_O I'm starting to get the idea that your a alt of GN. is it true???? LookatmeIgotaKey (talk) 01:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome, Peng Co. Employee! You say you would like to join and work at Peng Co.? Good choice my friend. I heard that you are good custom maker (I made that mistake on purpose). Okay here are uniforms, and cover up your penguin's torso and small head with these cool uniforms and if you got customs to sell, message me and I'll give credit to you when the Peng Co. store opens! :) ~Heavy Weapons Guy LookatmeIgotaKey (talk) 19:00, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Your Infostikz Is Done! Any Typo/Mistakes On Your Info We'll Fix It! Your Template Is Here, To Get One Again Go Here: Postcard Bluerookie3 How to Use It... Bluerookie3 (talk) 00:37, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Excuse Me. Do you have my account Star8bang? If yes can you give it to me? If no can you ask everyone on the wiki if they have Star8bang? Cybiology (talk) 21:37, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Updates blog Why didn't you do the updates blog?? 17:50, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Merry Christmas from Twinkie102! Heyy! Merry Christmas! :D Image Contest 2013 Results! Attention Ph1 The Image Contest of 2013 is now over and the results are in! Find out who is the winner! Claim your userbox template if you have stayed either 1st, 2nd or 3rd place! If you lost the 1st round, then you are in 3rd place. If you won the 1st round but lost the 2nd round, then you are in 2nd place and if you passed all rounds and won the contest, then that means you are in 1st place. Click here to see the results In other news, I have recently announced a new contest which its the Best of 2013 and its another Image Contest. For more rules and how does it work click here [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 11, 2013 Penguin of the Month Haha, Thanks for nominating me but, I don't think I will win this month, Maybe next month :P Jnk6 [[User_blog:Jnk9/Free Custom Logos|'Free Logos here']] ([[User:Jnk9|'talk']]) 17:30, January 1, 2014 (UTC) UCPWMB A wild SHINY MAGIKARP appeared! 11:41, January 3, 2014 (UTC)